


I'm home.

by seinooo



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, SorMik, both of them are totes adorbs, i have waited centuries for you, miksor, mikusure, suremiku - Freeform, this is mostly mikleo's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinooo/pseuds/seinooo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mikleo, look!” Sorey had an arm extended towards a far-off direction which Mikleo couldn’t help but to halt in his steps and turned around. For once he (secretly) took in the view what was in front of him, rather than what had caught Sorey’s interest.</p><p>Thoughts Mikleo had while they're travelling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm home.

**Author's Note:**

> post game end-ish. been a while. hope you enjoy!

Hearing Sorey’s steps tottering behind him swelled a warm feeling in Mikleo’s chest. “Mikleo, look!” Sorey had an arm extended towards a far-off direction which Mikleo couldn’t help but to halt in his steps and turned around. For once he (secretly) took in the view what was in front of him, rather than what had caught Sorey’s interest.

Air sifting through Sorey’s hair had made his profile look almost listless, yet in complete harmony with his surroundings. The feathers hanging by his earrings danced along with the wind – Mikleo glanced to make sure there are no wind seraphs around them to mess with him (there was none, thankfully). Sorey’s lips parted into a small ‘o’ at first, which blossomed steadily into a full-blown smile; teeth and all. Blinking green eyes gleamed, reflecting the gentle golden rays filtering through the leaves above them.

Light squeezes lingered in his chest and seeing that in person hit Mikleo home; he had _really_ missed that. Sure, seeing other humans’ myriad of expressions in reaction to any external factors is something he had slowly enjoyed to watch (much like Lailah’s hobby).

But this is Sorey.

How Mikleo had survived throughout those centuries with only memories and monthly (perhaps yearly) visits to said person, was beyond him. The first 6 years made him feel something akin to homesick. The rest of the years – more often than not – made him turn back. After that, visiting Sorey was made into a yearly pilgrimage for him.

All of his visits had started with “ _Hello, Sorey_ ,” or “ _It’s been a while, Sorey_.”; which he then proceed to tell stories on how the year went by, what sights he’s seen, how he would compare the change that happened on each year; and it would always end with “See you again,” and a silent “ _I wish you could see it with me_.” - almost like a prayer for him.

Now he won’t have to. Sorey was right in front of him.

And now he was seeing two green orbs, brighter than the leaves around them.

_Green?_

“Mikleo?” Sorey’s clear voice rang close (right in front of him, to be exact), effectively disrupting Mikleo’s train of thoughts.

“Whoa!” Mikleo stepped back, startled when he realised how _close_ to touching their noses were.

Sorey’s gaze was still fixed on him. “You okay?”

 _Right_. The first thing Sorey had asked him was whether he was okay or not. _Of course not_. He was _elated_ \- so much that his tear glands betrayed him when Sorey suddenly appeared (way before his yearly visit); he had always wanted to show he’s the older one, the more mature one, but he couldn’t - his reactions were close to instant - his eyes widnened, then frowned through distortedly wet vision and gritted his teeth, tackling Sorey right to the ground, making them both tumble down in a small cloud of dust.

Sorey had gave him light pats over Mikleo’s back and on his head back when they first reunited; he didn’t care how much Mikleo was latching on to him and how everything felt like it happened only yesterday but it _wasn’t_ for the seraph in his arms. He had wanted to tease Mikleo for becoming very sensitive but seeing his crying face tugged his heart and opted for the headpat as he returned Mikleo’s tight embrace.

“I’m home,” Mikleo said after he had calmed down. That phrase itself had elicited bubbles of laughter from Sorey.

“Isn’t it supposed to be ‘ _welcome back_ ’ or something?” he asked.

Mikleo’s cheeks flushed red, realising what he had said and smacked Sorey’s head playfully. He was never going to hear the end of it…

Thinking back on their reunion moment, it had been correct _._ Mikleo collected himself and and answered, “Yeah, I’m okay now.”

_I’m home._


End file.
